The Life of Night Star
by Night-Star-Prime
Summary: Night Star is the fame who found and raised bumblebee, Hot Rot, and Hot Shot. fallow her as she raises the meches, has adventures,and finds...love?


**Hi! It's me again I needed a brake from Sideswipe's kitten so I wrote this! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, Night Star Prime, do not own transformers.**

* * *

><p>My units of time:<p>

Astrosecond: 1 second

Klik: 1 minute

Joor: 1 hour

Cycle: 1 day

Breem: 1 week

Groon: 1 month

Stellarcycle: 1 year

Megacycle: 5 years

Decacycle: 10 years

Orn: 100 years

Vorn: 1 century

* * *

><p>One beautiful night on cybertron one fame, two younglings, and a sparkling were running for their lives.<p>

"Come on," the tall black fame said to the two younglings as she put the sparkling in her sparkling hold. "We're almost there. Jus a little bit farther."

"Star, they're gaiting closer!" one of the sparkling, the older one, whispered.

"I know! We're almost to the Iacon border." The fame said and grabbed both of the younglings by the hand. "We're almost there."

The smaller youngling stumbled and the fame swung him up and held him agent her chest.

_Yes! _The fame thought as she crossed the border. _Now to find somewhere to hide._

The fame did a quick scan and found an empty warehouse. They ran to the warehouse she picked the other youngling up and jumped thru a missing window.

The warehouse was empty except a pile of old boxes. The fame ran towards the boxes and hid behind them and listened for her pursuers. They waited a kilck be for tha heard them.

"We lost them Sr." one voice said.

"Find them!" yelled the one in command.

She heard them searching the other warehouses. When they got to the warehouses she was in they simply opened the door looked in and closed it again. _They're getting lazy._ She thought.

"Nothing Sr." one of the bots said.

The commander sighed. "Lord Megatron will not be happy about this." _Megatron! So that's who's after us!_ The fame relied. "Back to the base!" the leader yelled.

She heard them takeoff.

One of the younglings was about to say something but the fame pout a finger to her lips, the youngling mimicked her and then stayed quiet. They listened for a bream then heard some one takeoff from on top of their building.

_Ok not so lazy._ She thought.

"Are you guys ok?" the fame asked, concerned. The younglings nodded.

"Eat?" The smaller youngling asked.

The fame smiled and pulled out two mid-grade energon cubes. She handed the cubes to the younglings and pulled out her own. She quickly drank her energon cube then she opened her hold and gently lifted the sparking out.

"Bumblebee, wake up." The fame gently shook the sparkling.

"_Click?_" the sparkling clicked inquisitively.

The fame detached an energon line from her wrist and placed it in the sparkling's mouth.

"We have three joors until morning try and get some recharge." The black fame said as she propped her back on the wall.

"Ok…" said the younglings at the same time and curled up on ether side of her.

"Star?" the lager youngling asked when he heard hi little brother snoring.

"Yes, Hot Rod?" the fame answered as she placed bumblebee back in her hold.

"What do we do now?"

"Honestly? I don't know." The fame answered then she thought for a moment. "Lets go see If my fathers still in Iacon" she said "you should get some recharge, Roddy."

"Ok." Hot Rod said and slipped in to recharge.

"I hope your still in Iacon dad." The fame said to no one as she too slipped into the dark clutches of recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>Night Star's P.O.V.<strong>

I woke to Hot Shot shaking my arm. "Star!" Hot Shot whispered right next to my audio respecter.

"What is it?" I whispered back, worried.

It was Hot Rod who answered. "there are bots inside." He sounded scared.

I listened closely.

"There's nothing here!" one voice said. "You need your scanners checked Ratchet!"

"They are here and if _your_ scanners worked then you would have picked up there signal too!" the second voice sounded familiar to me but I couldn't remember where I her it before.

"Enough." The last voice was deep and had a regal ting to it. "Ratchet are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes, Prime, this is the place."

_Prime? As in dad?_ The I thought. I thought about my options. _If it really is dad then it's safe but if it's not… No! a Prime wouldn't hurt a fame, younglings or a sparkling._

I decided to go meet the mechs. I took bumblebee out of my hold and gestured for the younglings to fallow me. We stepped out from behind the boxes and I said. "Are you looking for me?"

The three mechs whirled around to look at me. One of the mechs pulled out his canons!

The younglings yelped and hid behind the my legs. I shifted bumblebee so I was holding him with one arm and pulled out my pulse canon.

"Stop! Ironhide stand down!" Optimus Prime said. The mech, Ironhide, retracted his canons.

Then Optimus turned to Star. "Night Star?" he asked.

"Hi dad." I said. "Been awhile, huh?"

Bumblebee woke up at that moment and when he saw the three mechs he started to cry…loudly.

"shhh, Bee its ok, shhh" I tried to calm the scared sparkling.

"_click, click, whir?_" the sparkling chirped.

"shhh, it's OK they're friends." I said somewhat relieved that the sparkling had stopped crying.

_**Grrr.**_

Bumblebee, when his tanks rumbled, started crying…again.

I sighted, retracted my canon and gave bumblebee an energon line.

When I looked up my dad and the other two mechs where looking at me with a strange expression.

"What?" I asked nerves.

My dad was the first one to speak, he cleared his throat and asked; "who's his creator?"

"What? Who's…?" I stuttered, confused. then laughed. _They think I'm his carrier!_ The tough made me laugh harder.

I guess my laughing made Hot Shot and Hot Rod more comfortable because they came out from behind my legs.

"I'm not bee's career. I found him, Hot Shot, and Hot Rod in the ruins of the youngling center in Praxus." I explained, one my laughing fit had subsided.

"Oh, we'll that's…that's unfortunate." Optimus said stuttering slightly.

"you honestly think I bond with some one _and_ have a sparkling with out finding some way to tell you?" I asked, laughing slightly.

He was silent.

"well did you?" I asked.

"well, maybe?" he answered.

I snorted. _Now I remember why I left._

"star?" Hot Shot asked.

"yes, Hot Shot?"

"hungry." He said and pointed to his stomach.

"hmm…um, just a Astrosecond." I said and looked to my dad. "can you hold bee for a Astrosecond?" I asked.

When he nodded I handed Bee to him then unsubspaced two mid-grad energon cubes and gave them too the younglings.

"Thank you." Hot Shot and Hot Rod said in unison and started to drink.

"_Whir?_" bee asked in sparkling speak and reached for me.

My dad chuckled and handed Bee over to me.

"Thank you" I said, feeling slightly awkward.

There was a long awkward silence.

"Will you allow Ratchet to check the younglings?" my dad asked.

"Um…" I looked to the little mechling. "ok." I finely agreed.

As Ratchet checked Hot Rot and Hot Shot my da asked: "where will you go now?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I was planning on finding you but after that I don't know." I said.

"Well… I would let you stay with me but I am the leader of the Autobots and have to stay on base." He said.

"Oh... that would be ok with me. I just need somewhere to take care of the mechlings." I said, desperate to find a place to go.

"Star, I do not thi-" he started but I cut him off.

"Pleas we don't have anywhere else to go." I said getting desperate.

He hesitated for a moment and then gave in. "all right you can stay at the base."

I smiled. "Thank you, dad."

"Done. The younglings are fine if a bit malnourish." Ratchet said. "I don't have the right equipment to check the sparkling; we'll have to go to the base to get a make sure he's healthy."

"Thank you, Ratchet." My dad said to Ratchet. To me he said "Come our transport shuttle is out side."

With that we left the warehouse and got into the shuttle.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Good? Bad? Pleas tell me!<strong>

**Night Star Prime, out.**


End file.
